A New Life
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: this is an alternative ending to series 1... just a head cannon that exploded in my mind... miranda and Gary start a new life together... relocate, and everything is such fun:)
1. Chapter 1

"Because they do; they do find you attractive..." Gary said softly. He clutched her hands trying to not let her escape.

"Like who... name three people... in fact... just name one! because no one can think of three people for me..." Miranda said angrily, also a little sad.

"Me..." Gary added, holding her hand a little tighter.

"There's no need to make things up to comfort me..." Miranda moaned before shaking her hands free. "Enjoy Hong Kong..." she added before racing out of the restraunt.

Gary looked around heart broken. The truth was, he does find her attractive. Massivley so... he finished his beer before grabbing his back pack.

* * *

Miranda lay on her couch, sobbing softly to herself. The man she had been in love with for the majority of her life was leaving, and she couldn't handle it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away..." Miranda shouted, whoever it was, Miranda wasn't bothered.

They knocked again.

Miranda rose and opened the door, obviously they didn't intend to follow her wish. She opened the door.

Gary stood there his hands in his pockets, tears down his cheeks. The first time she had ever seen him cry. "I can't go!" He sobbed.

Miranda wrapped her arms around him. "Why?!" She whispered.

"I can't leave you... this could be the last time I see you... and I can't handle it... because the truth is; I do find you attractive, even if you don't believe me... and I think... No... I AM in love with you..." he said desperatley.

Miranda looked at him, lost for words. Her mouth had turned into a goldfish... opening without a sound. She stayed like this for several minitues.

Gary kissed her head; his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears. "I might see you again..." he whispered before turning away and heading back out the door, picking up his back pack.

"No Gary... wait!" Miranda squealed grabbing hold of the front of his shirt spinning him around and planting her lips on his.

There first kiss...Or, there first snog. Gary face was all flustered and his hands waved unsure what to do before dropping his back pack from his shoulder and resting them in her hair. pulling her closer to him.

They pulled apart breathless.

"I love you too..." Miranda added before Gary pulled her back in for a kiss. He pushed them forward, closing the door behind them and locking it. He then picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Much like a koala bear. He slowly led her to her bedroom.


	2. The Phone call

It was around two o'clock in the morning, Miranda and Gary lay tangled up in bed. Miranda lay fast asleep, Gary lay smilling, wide awake, clutching her tightly. Many thoughts filling his mind, mainly Miranda, and how he felt so happy and content laying with her. After what was definatley the best night of his life. Finally, finally getting Miranda. It meant sacraficing Hong Kong, but he didn't mind too much, it was just slightly irratating how when he finally felt he was able to leave his feeling over took him.

* * *

Gary's phone started ringing, making him jump wide awake. He looked at Miranda who was still fast asleep. He slowly climbed out of bed, pulling his boxers on before grabbing his phone and heading through to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily as he jumped on the sofa.

"Gary? It's Criag! Where are you?!"

"Craig? Oh, god... yeah, about that, I didn't quite catch my flight... do you remember when I was on about Miranda, and how I couldn't leave her... things, err, kind of developed..." Gary answered unsure.

"So you're not coming?" Craig asked dissapointed.

"I don't think so no..." Gary added sadly.

"Well, I'll give you until twelve in your hours... to change your mind... if not, I'll see you another time?" Craig replied.

"Yeah, alright... look after yourself... now I'm off back to bed..." Gary joked.

"What time is it at your end?" Craig asked interested.

"four in the morning.." Gary yawned.

"it's the middle of the afternoon here... goodnight mate.." Craig said happily.

"Yeah, I'll ring you sometime.." Gary replied.

Craig hung up.

Gary threw his phone on the table as he yawned. His mind started spinning once more.

"Gary?" Miranda asked stood behind him, a dressing gown wrapped around her as she yawned. "It's four o'clock!" she added.

Gary turned around and smiled at her, pulling her to sit with him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who was that?" Miranda asked.

"Craig..." Gary added.

"As in, uni friend who now owns a resteraunt in Hong Kong Craig?" Miranda asked.

Gary simply nodded.

"What did he want?" Miranda added.

"To know were I was..." Gary smiled, "I was supposed to be in Hong Kong an hour ago..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I turned him down, your stuck with me forever..." Gary added kissing her head.

Miranda sat up, "But i feel guilty... I know how much you wanted to go..."

Gary shrugged; "I wanted you more..." he smiled.

"Why don't we both go, together?..."


	3. Decison Time

Gary looked at Miranda confused. "What?"

"We BOTH go to Hong Kong..." Miranda added.

Gary looked at her confused again. "As in, me and you... together?"

"yeah..."

"I can't do that can I? I mean, there's your family here, your business, your life's here in Surrey..." Gary added.

"Don't you want me to come?" Miranda asked, starting to feel nervous.

"OF course I do, that would be, love of my life in a dream... but, I can't let you throw everything away for me..."

"But I want to..."

Gary sighed; "I don't know... say you did come, its only a small bedsit... you might not like the weather, the food, you may hate it!" Gary added.

"You might to..." Miranda replied.

"I've been backpacking before, I know what to expect... how it'll be, how hard it will be..." Gary pleaded.

"It'll be an adventure..." Miranda smiled.

"There's no giving up in you is there?" Gary smiled.

"Nope... So, are you up for an adventure?"

"If you're sure?!" Gary asked.

Miranda smiled, nodding.

"Are you sure your sure?" Gary added, uncertain.

"Lets do it!" Miranda smiled launching at him across the sofa. Kissing him wildely.

"Quick question?" Gary smiled, pulling back slightly.

"What?" Miranda groaned.

"Have you any clothes on under that dressing gown?" Gary smiled cheekily.

Miranda shook her head confused.

"Advantage!" Gary laughed pulling at her dressing gown.


	4. preperations

_The next day;_

"Right, so I rang Craig, and he's arranging us a flight for Saturday night... and he's looking for us a better apartment..." Gary added as he entered the flat as he hung up. He put his phone away before hugging Miranda from behind; kissing her neck. "Are you sure you want to go through this?..." he whispered softly.

"Of course I am!" She replied laughing as she span around and planted her lips on his.

He pulled away, smiling, as he rested his forehead on hers. "We've got, SO much to do..." He laughed slightly.

"Well, that's all under the prospects of moving..." she teased, pecking his lips.

"Have you told your mum?"

Miranda nodded, hiding her face in his shoulder; "She didn't care that much, she said I wouldn't be able to embarrass her whilst where over there, and she told me not to loose you..." She said quietly.

Gary lifting her head up with his finger, so he could look her dead in the eye.

She started to cry a little.

"Come on... don't go sad on me..." he pleaded.

"But my own mother doesn't even care I'm practically moving half way over the globe!"

He pulled her in close, hugging her tight and kissing her head. He felt bad; he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't... he promised...


	5. Drinks

"Just one drink, at the restaurant, that's all... please..." Gary pleaded.

Miranda looked around her bedroom, everything was boxed up; it didn't feel like home anymore, but, she was ready for her adventure.

"So, is that a yes?" Gary added diving on the bed besides her; snuggling into her.

"Okay then!" Miranda stood up and started to gather her things, "I'm just going to have a quick shower..."

Gary laid on the bed before pulling out his phone from his pocket; texting Stevie; "DONE". He laid on the bed, his hands behind his head before he started to get changed, pulling on his favourite blue shirt over his head, and changing his jeans. He sat back down, smoothing his hair in the mirror besides their bed.

Miranda returned, her hair dripping and a single towel wrapped around her.

Gary looked at her and smiled.

Miranda sat down on the bed and started to dry her hair.

"You're so beautiful..." Gary whispered softly.

Miranda chuckled nervously.

"What you are..." Gary added, kneeling behind her and taking the towel from her, drying her hair, gently massaging her head as he did so.

Miranda fell back slightly into his hold.

He put the towel down, wrapping his arms around her waist, his neck resting on her shoulder.

They stay like that for many minutes, cosy in each others arms.

"Are we off for that drink or what then?" Miranda teased sitting up.

"Yeah, go on then..." Gary laughed, before sitting back on the bed, trying to complete the next level on 'Candy Crush'.

Miranda started to get changed, she didn't go into the bathroom, nor did Gary leave, he had kissed pretty much every single inch of her anyway, and seen her full naked sweep so many times, so what was the point in hiding it?

Miranda turned around after applying a little bit of eye liner; "how do I look?"

"Perfectly gorgeous..." Gary smiled sitting up and admiring her look. Her dress really did make her look lovely.

Miranda blushed again.

Gary stood up and offered his arm; "May I take your arm, and accompany you to the restaurant Miss Hart?" Gary teased in his flirty voice.

"You may Mr Preston..." Miranda replied, trying to match his tone.

"Come on then..." Gary smiled cocking his head to the side, signalling her to come.


	6. Are You Ready?

"SUPRISE!"

Miranda looked around the restaurant, her whole family and all her friends were there.

"You didn't think I was going to take you away without a proper send off did you?" Gary teased wrapping her in his arms. "Your mum helped..." Gary whispered before kissing her.

"I'm going to miss you darling..." Penny said as she joined them and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too mum!" Miranda added giving her a good old squeeze.

The music started to play as everyone started to dance and enjoy themselves.

* * *

Miranda and Gary drunkenly stumbled their way back to the flat. supporting each other as they tumbled and laughed.

Miranda fell up the stairs and Gary grabbed her. "Are you alright there?" He laughed.

"Such fun!" Miranda mimicked.

They went straight through to the bedroom. Gary tripping over the bedside table and falling onto the floor, bursting out laughing.

"Hello down there..." Miranda teased diving over the bed and starring at him.

"HI!" he laughed before grabbing hold of her and pulling her off of the bed on top of him. "Give us a kiss sexy..." he smiled, snogging her.

* * *

"Oh, my head..." Gary moaned as he started to wake. He suddenly sat up confused. He was laid in the bath, fully naked. He laughed slightly. "THE FLIGHT!" He screamed; diving out of the bed, tripping over the side of the bath and finding his clothes from around the flat. he ran in to the bedroom stepping into his trousers and falling over. "MIRANDA?! wake up, were going to miss the flight..." He added standing back up, fastening his belt he realised she wasn't in there.

So where was she? he'd been in every room in the flat... collecting his clothes.

* * *

Gary collected all the cases and boxes and put them in the shop next to the door, awaiting the taxi to take them to the airport. Miranda had been in the shop with Stevie, saying good bye.

* * *

"Have you any aspirin in that bag of yours, my head is throbbing..." Gary complained as they sat in there seats on the plane.

"WALLA!" Miranda smiled presenting a box and a bottle of water. "To be fair, I'm not surprised your head hurts... falling asleep in the bath an all..." Miranda teased.

"You see, I don't get that. We went to bed, well... I say went to bed..." he gave her a cheeky wink that made her blush. he laughed and then continued. "I just really don't get how I ended up in the bath..."

They both laughed.

_"please fasten your seatbelts, the plane is about to take flight..."_

"Ready?" Gary smiled holding out his hand.

"Ready!" Miranda repeated.

She took his hand and the plane set off.

The start of there new life, was now...

**To be Continued**


	7. new home

**_Sorry for no updates... I lost the inspiration... but its back!_**

"So this is our new home..." Gary smiled as he unlocked the flat door. It opened and revealed a lovely big kitchen and stylish apartment.

"Wow.."

"Impressive isn't it..." Gary laughed putting loads of boxes down. "Right; im off to get the rest of the cases..."

Miranda explored the flat... a lovely large hot tub styled bath and a extra large bed.

"I believe its a king sized king bed..." Gary laughed squeezing through with boxes and cases before collapsing on the bed.

"How's that hangover?" Miranda teased laying next to him.

"Jet lag..." He moaned wrapping her in his arms.

Miranda kissed his chest and snuggled with him.

* * *

There was a sudden knock at the door; Miranda and Gary both awoke.

Gary climbed up and ruffled his hair as he slumped through to the kitchen and answered the door tripping over some boxes on the way.

"Craig!" He smiled.

"Alright! How was the flight?" Craig said as he entered.

"meh" Gary complained. "I'd have offered you coffee but cant find either coffee; kettle or cups... We need to go shopping..."

"Well. I'll let you get settled and when you're ready come round to the restaurant; meal; coffee anything; on the house..." Craig said as he approached the door.

"Yeah; alright, I'll see you later!" Gary smiled as he went back through to the bedroom.


End file.
